The Past Meets the Present
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: If you play with fire, do you always get burned?


Trish walked around backstage after her work-out. She had gotten to the arena fairly early, like she always had before pay-per-views. She liked the peace and quiet. She enjoyed thinking about a big event by herself and getting her thoughts collected. It was her way of preparing and being the best she could be for the thousands of hyperactive fans that filled every arena to every city, nation and world wide.

She continued to walk slowly down a long hallway, watching the few technicians and some of the crew hooking up some backstage equipment and monitors. She decided to walk back to her locker room for a nice, long shower before any of the other Superstars arrived. She walked back inside the gym to grab her bag before heading for a much needed showering that was calling her name.

She began whistling a song she had heard on the radio as she turned the door knob and walked inside. She threw her bag on the floor beside the door and placed her cell phone on a nearby table. She took her hair down and felt her shoulder length blond hair hit her back.

"Hello, Trish," said a male voice from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the greeting rang through her head. She remembered that familiar voice and it instantly shot chills through her body. She slowly turned around and her fears were now apparent. She had been correct. Her ex-boyfriend who she thought she would never see again, was now standing before her. She hadn't seen him since he left the company in 2005. They had broken up only 2 weeks before he decided to leave the company on his rockstar dreams.

"Chris, you look good, but what the hell are you doing here," she asked.

"Well, I figured I would show up and get a feel of the wrestling world once more. I'm debating on rather to come back and decided to come here to see you...," he said, trailing off.

"Well, let me fill you in a little here," she answered, growing an inner strength she didn't know she had. "My life has been hell, so to speak since you left. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't be within 50 feet of you ever again since you left, yet here you stand. I'm doing well now, but I'm still scarred physically, mentally and emotionally ever since you."

She felt the warm tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let him see her cry once again. She had cried so many times in their relationship, but he would easily talk his way out of any situation and she believed him. Time after time she believed him.

**I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long  
You look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me  
Let me tell you how I been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead  
Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you  
From my life**

Chris scratched his head and sighed. He was well aware of the pain and agony he put the young Canadian beauty through. He was here to try and make up for lost time and to make her see he was a changed man. Yeah, he had beat on her and given her a hell of a ride while they were together. He had known what he was doing was wrong, but at the time, the only thing he could mentally figure out was she was the cause of every problem and the only way he solved them was by laying his hands on her, in all the wrong ways. She had sat up countless hours while he was out drinking with his buddies. She had waited on that phone call - their was an endless number of times he should have called, but never did. And it always ended up the same way. He would screw some random chick and end up covering himself every time, until Trish had finally given up. She had every reason, too. He had cheated, he didn't treat her the way she deserved and now, it seemed, she was still paying a price for the shit he had put her through.

It didn't make his intentions any easier either. He had came here to apologize, but seeing her streaked with pain from their past, he knew in his heart that he was the reason she was so fragile, yet hostile and angry.

"Trish, I messed up in the past. Things have changed with me and I came here to prove to you that I am a changed man and I want nothing more than for you to please accept my apology," he said, moving towards her a little.

She looked into his eyes and saw a new calm she had never noticed before. She wasn't about to get wrapped up into the same web of lies and deceit as before, but this new calm she felt was unsettling. It startled her a little, but she was willing to listen.

**Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me  
Cus' I remember all the reasons people warned me  
And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just...**

"I'm listening, Chris," she said, folding her arms across her chest. She was crumbling inside but she wasn't about to let Chris know she was starting to feel compassion for him. She wouldn't let him know that her rough exterior was turning to mush on the inside.

"Trish, there is so much I could say, but I wanna make sure this comes out right. I loved you and I still do. Things between you and me weren't the best. We had some good times, but I did treat you wrong. I cheated, I abused you and I feel deeply disturbed by this. I'm so sorry for the past and I can't take that back, but I could help you heal. We can do this, together," he said, stepping forward more and grabbing her hand in his.

She flinched from the gesture, but didn't pull away. She felt the fire burning inside, but was aware it wasn't a fire of passion. It was a fire she had never felt before. She was angered, she was confused - Trish Status was pissed off.

**Love me, love me, feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire? Burn to the sky  
Love me, love me  
Burn to the sky  
If you want me**

"Chris, I'm not about to forget what you put me through. You don't even have to be here for me to still be upset with our past. I deal with that in my every day life. In every relationship I've been in since me and you, I still am haunted by the things you did to me. I am haunted by a past that should have been left in the past, but instead, it is still there as an ever present reminder of the things I endured. It should have made me stronger and in some ways, it has but at the same time, I shouldn't be paying for your screw ups. I should be able to forget it and leave it there. You know, the funny thing is, I probably still would be with you. I would have accepted even more lies, but you were the one that left. You made me feel like it was my fault. I was the one that was bad," she said, ripping her hand from his.

She felt her cheeks getting red with even more anger. She had never felt that way and didn't like the feeling, but she knew she was handling the things that still troubled her. Maybe this is what she needed before she could completely heal and move on.

"I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I left. It was me, Trish. It wasn't you at all. I couldn't handle the thought of being tied down at the time. I did love you, I just didn't show it to you the way I should have. I realized a long time ago that you were all I ever wanted and needed in live and I left and screwed things up. I should have never done the things to you that I did. You were not the problem, I was," he stated softly, obviously showing signs of defeat and remorse on his face.

**You never know just what'd you got till' it's gone  
You freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you, never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough  
For your love  
But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me**

"Chris, this shit isn't going to work with me again. I've put up with so many lies, so many trials and tribulations with you. I can not do it again. I won't. I can't just walk into my life and expect me to drop everything for you. I did that, remember? I did that for 3 years. I will not do it again. Look, I've gotta get ready for this pay-per-view. I can't do it while you're here giving me your sympathy lines. I need to be concentrated and you're not helping," she said, stepping towards the door and opening it for him.

He dropped his head and walked towards the open door, ready to leave his past behind him. He figured if he came waltzing back into her live, she would except him with open arms, like all those times before. This was a different Trish then he knew years ago. She had a new air about her and it drove him nuts. But, he had nobody to blame but himself.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush to himself. They stared at each other for a moment before he noticed the love she held for him so many years ago wasn't there. That hit him hard. Something came over him and he pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms above her head, while she tried fighting him off.

"All I wanted was for you to forgive me and you couldn't do that," he said, seething through clenched teeth.

"Chris, get off of me. You're hurting my arms," she said, wincing in pain.

"One kiss and then I'll leave," he said, coming closer to her lips.

She turned her head in disgust but he grabbed her cheeks forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes, preparing for something she never wanted to feel again - his lips touching hers. She held her eyes closed for a few more moments when she felt the pressure from her arms being released. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Randy holding Chris on the floor by his throat. She breathed a sighed of relief as she heard Randy yelling threats towards Chris. Her heart was beating quicker and quicker.

She was so happy Randy had decided to come in when he did. They had started dating a few months back. He had been there for her during the entire Chris situation and all the times she would come running in tears, he would be waiting with open arms. He was her best friend then and now, she truly understood what it was like to be loved by the one your with. She understood completely and she felt the past being washed from her soul. She had finally let go and she appreciated Randy more then ever before.

**Oh, by the way, by the way  
I found someone  
Who gives me space,  
Keeps me safe,  
Makes me sane,  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe  
In his arms  
And I decide that only he can play with fire**

Randy pushed Chris out the door as Trish came beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Randy smiled down at her while Chris stared on in confusion.

**Love me, love me, feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?**

"I knew you were always sleeping with him. The entire time were fucking him behind my back. That's why you never left! It was because you were getting some on the side as well," Chris said, as he stood up in the hall. He displayed the Chris she remembered. The Chris that would yell at her before she was beaten within an inch of her life.

Things had changed and she was now safe - safe in the arms of the one true love of her life, Randy Orton. Chris Jericho was just a road bump in her past that she had finally been able to let go of. Her soul was free and her mind was clear. She finally had some clarity in her life and his name was Randy Orton.

She smiled so bright for the first time in years and it felt great. Chris looked at her and smirked.

"It was nice seeing you again, Chris. Thank you," she said, before shutting the door and wrapping her arms around Randy's neck.

"And thank you, Mr. Orton. I love you," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, but what are you thanking him..," he started before she cut him off by pressing a finger against his lips.

"It doesn't matter. That's in the past," she said, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

**I can't believe it's really you  
Love me, love me  
I hear you're doing really well  
If you want me  
Finally every tear has dried  
Love me, love me  
Boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire**


End file.
